


The Dragon Prince

by LittensTinyMittens (Onasariel)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Balinor Lives, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hunith has magic, Kidnapping, Magic-Users, Rescue Missions, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/LittensTinyMittens
Summary: Magic reigns in Airgialla. Nearly everyone has it in some kind of capacity.Hunith is a simple village girl...at least until Prince Balinor Ambrosius shows up at her village and the two fall in love.They were meant to be, to the High Priestess Nimueh's chagrin. She doesn't believe that Hunith, with her weak magic and humble origins, is a worthy match for a Prince and Future Dragonlord.Balinor and Hunith ignore her threats and are happily married, and blessed with a legendary son that they name Merlin. Their boy's destiny as Emrys is kept a secret so he can live as a normal child...but what happens when Nimueh gets word of it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally going to be a second acbb, but I ended up dropping it. I swear I came up with the title before the netflix show was announced(not that the show isn't fantastic). I tried coming up with something different but...eh. The title was kind of stuck lol. This was also supposed to be one huge one-shot, but I decided to split it up. So here is the first bit of The Dragon Prince!

The Kingdom of Airgialla was preparing for a grand wedding. Their beloved Prince was going to marry the love of his life. Servants rushed around the castle to prepare, while the people of the town threw their own celebrations. 

The bride sat in front of her mirror, smiling softly as her maidservant styled her hair. If someone had told her last year that she would marry Prince Balinor Ambrosius, she would have laughed at them or thought they were mad. A Prince would never fall in love with a simple peasant girl, or so she thought. Balinor had proved her wrong.

She could still remember the day they met like it was yesterday.

\---

King Aldred had sent out patrols to the outlying villages intending to check up on them and inquire about their well-being. Prince Balinor was very eager to meet his people and took his mission very seriously. As evening came the patrol was preparing to camp just outside the village, but the villagers insisted on opening their homes to the noble knights.

Hunith couldn’t remember how Balinor ended up staying with her. She only remembered how nervous she had been, but Balinor was a wonderful guest. He even insisted on helping her with supper. 

“I will sleep on the floor. I’ve been camping for weeks already. I’m blessed to have a roof over my head tonight. That is more than enough,” he said when he saw that Hunith only had one bed. Hunith tried to argue that he was both a Prince and a guest in her house, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

She watched with the villagers as the Prince and his men left the next day. It might have been her imagination, but she could have sworn Balinor looked back at her.

Two weeks passed before there was a commotion in the village square. Prince Balinor had ridden away from the village on a horse, but he returned on the back of a blue dragon. He brought supplies for the people, once again greeting each and every one.

When he got to Hunith, his smile brightened.

“Come, My Lady, I have something for you as a thank you for being such a lovely host,” he said. 

“Sire, there is no need. It was my honour to have you as my guest,” Hunith said. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her as she blushed.

“Nonsense! You deserve it,” Balinor replied. He led her to the dragon’s side before turning to face the villagers.

“I would like to speak with her in private, please,” he said with a smile. He waited until the people left before turning back to Hunith. 

“Wait here,” he said, letting go of her hands and getting back onto the dragon. He dug through his bags while Hunith watched with curiosity.

She glanced at the dragon. It had turned its head and was watching the exchange with a knowing smile. Hunith gasped and looked away. Thankfully Balinor had found what he was looking for and jumped back down. 

“Here. This sack contains some extra supplies and some gold,” he explained. Hunith took the sack with wide eyes.

“Thank you, Your Majesty!” she said. 

Balinor nodded before he pulled out a bouquet of wildflowers. “Um, I hope you will accept this gift as well. I enjoyed your company, and I would like to visit and get to know you more if you would allow it,” he said. His cheeks turned as red as some of the flowers and the dragon chuckled.

“Kleitos, stop that!” Balinor snapped. Kleitos only laughed harder.

“It seems you have captivated the Prince, My Lady. He has spoken of nothing else since his return,” he said.

Hunith was shocked. She didn’t know what to do as her cheeks turned as red as Balinor’s. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the Prince, she just couldn’t believe that he was interested in her of all people. She was just a peasant girl. Surely he had more worthy suitors back in the capital. Still, she was not ungrateful and reached out to take the flowers.

“Thank you, Sire. They are beautiful. I...you would be welcome to visit whenever you wish,” she said. Balinor’s cheeks were still red, but he was now grinning from ear to ear.

“Please, just call me Balinor.”

\---

Balinor visited as often as he could. Hunith found herself excited and longing to see him. While there was always the thought in the back of her mind that Balinor would grow bored of his fun and move on, she chose to enjoy this romance while it lasted.

The day eventually came where she thought that Balinor had changed his mind. He always made an effort to visit multiple times a week, but she hadn’t seen or heard from him for over a week. It broke her heart that he hadn’t even said goodbye. They spent months courting each other. She was starting to think he was actually interested in her.

He finally appeared a week and a half after his last visit. Hunith saw Kleitos flying by from her window, but she didn’t want to leave her house. She didn’t want to face the man she knew was riding the mighty dragon. It was only when there was a frantic knock at her door that she actually moved from her spot to open it.

Balinor rushed into the small house, his eyes full of fear. He visibly relaxed when he saw that she was alive and well.

“Hunith, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. “We had a visitor. Her name was Nimueh. She is a High Priestess from the mainland. Terrible things are happening there against magic kind, and she came to my father with the hope to use our army to get revenge. Father refused; he said that any refugees would be more than welcome into our kingdom, but he would not destroy another. Kilgharrah agreed with his assessment. We thought Nimueh accepted his verdict, but she did not. I was getting ready to visit you when Kilgharrah stopped me, claiming it would be unwise to leave while Nimueh was here.”

“It was for your safety. I listened to him, and I’m glad I did. I don’t know what Nimueh would have done if she found you. She spent days trying to win my love. I suspect she was trying to turn me against my father. She was furious when I continued to turn her down, especially when she found out why. She left a few hours ago, but I couldn't wait any longer to see you. I needed to know you were safe. I’m so sorry, Hunith. Will you ever forgive me?”

Hunith was silent as she took all this new information in. Balinor hadn’t visited her not because he fell out of love, but because he loved her and wanted to protect her. She gave him a small smile as she gently kissed his lips.

“I’m so happy you’ve come back to me. I thought you had left me for good. Of course I forgive you,” she said. 

Balinor sighed in relief. “I love you, and that will never change. I...I have a request. Nimueh may have left Airgialla, but I fear she may scry for you. Please, come back to the capital with me. You will be given anything your heart desires, and you will be safe. Please consider it,” he said.

Hunith was silent as she contemplated his offer. She had been born and raised in Ealdor. Would she really be accepted in the capital? Would she fit in?

She decided it didn’t matter. Even if the people of the capital didn’t accept her, she would still have her beloved by her side. She would be fine if he was there.

“I will go with you. I just need to pack a few things,” she said. 

Balinor cried out in joy, hugging her tightly. He leaned down and kissed her deeply before letting go. “Take as long as you need. Kleitos can carry everything. He has already agreed to do so if you accepted.” 

“I don’t need much. I will leave most of it here for the rest of the village. I will be ready to leave soon.”

“Do you need any assistance?” 

“No, thank you. I will manage,” Hunith said. 

Balinor smiled and bowed. “Then I will leave you be. I’ll tell the headman that you’re leaving with me, then I’ll be waiting with Kleitos. Come to us when you are ready to go,” he said. He turned to leave but hesitated. He went back to Hunith’s side, gently kissing her forehead. “I’m so glad you accepted my invitation. I can’t bear to lose you.”

Hunith opened her mouth to reply, but Balinor was gone before she could say anything. She smiled and shook her head, heading off to pack.

\------------

Balinor quickly notified the village headman of Hunith’s decision before he sat on the grass near Hunith’s hut. Kleitos was laying behind him. Both the Prince and the dragon’s eyes were on the hut. Nimueh had left Airgialla, but the danger was still in the back of their mind.

Kleitos had been there when Balinor turned her down. Nimueh had been furious, demanding to know who was worth more than her. She was not happy with the answer.

“You will be a Dragonlord one day. A weak peasant isn’t a worthy match for a future King. Airgialla will fall with such a Queen, and I will be glad to watch it when it does,” she hissed. “I might even make sure it happens myself.”

His father had banished her after that comment. She had threatened his beloved kingdom and Balinor’s lover, and He would not stand for either of those things. 

“Go to Hunith, Balinor. Bring her back to the capital. We will keep her safe. The witch will not harm her,” he said once Nimueh was gone. 

Now Hunith _was_ coming to the capital. Balinor smiled slightly at the thought. Despite the circumstances, he was excited to bring her back. His parents had been asking so many questions about her. They were going to adore her. 

He couldn’t wait to bring her home.

\---

“Hunith, before we go I have something I wish to ask you,” he began as he turned to her.

“Balinor, if you’re going to ask if I’m sure about this, there’s no need. I’ve made my decision. It won’t change,” Hunith said with a small smile. 

“It’s not that...the past week has shown me that I can’t live without you,” he pulled out a small box and dropped to one knee. His smile widened when Hunith’s eyes grew wide. “I want to share my life with you. Will you marry me? Will you return to the capital as my fiance?”

Hunith’s jaw dropped. She closed her mouth then opened it again, looking between Balinor and the ring. After a few moments, she broke out into a grin.

“Yes! I will marry you! I want to spend my life with you too.” 

Balinor’s grin matched hers as he took the ring and put it on her finger. He kissed her hand before standing up and kissing her lips.

“Come, my love. Let’s go home so I can introduce the kingdom to it’s new Princess.”

\---

Hunith lay against his chest, safe in his arms the whole ride. She was starting to doze off when the city came into view.

“Look, my darling, we’re almost there,” Balinor said.

He chuckled as Hunith perked up, looking around Kleitos’ head. The large white castle towered above the rest of the town, it’s vibrant blue roofs standing out against the green trees that surrounded the city. The Ambrosius family banner --a blue flag adorned with a silver dragon on its hind legs-- gently fluttered in the breeze. Dragons of various sizes, shapes, and colours flew over and around the city. 

“It’s more beautiful than I ever could imagine,” Hunith said. 

“This is your kingdom, My Lady. One day we will rule over it as King and Queen. I couldn’t ask for a better person to be by my side,” Balinor said. 

Hunith grew silent as they began their descent. Balinor could feel her tensing up in his arms, though whether it was due to riding the dragon or the fact she would have to meet his parents he didn’t know; not that he could fault her for either reason.

They landed in the huge courtyard and servants rushed to their side the moment Kleitos settled down. Balinor dismounted first before he turned to help Hunith.

“Welcome home, Sire,” a servant said. Balinor nodded to him with a smile.

“Thank you. Please send someone to fetch my parents, and someone else to take Lady Hunith’s bag to her new chambers,” he said.

“There is no need to call for us. Someone already did when they saw Kleitos approaching. Welcome home, Son,” a female voice said.

Balinor looked up, grinning as his mother and father came down the steps. He took Hunith’s arm in his and led her to the bottom of the steps.

“Mother, Father,” he said. He bowed slightly. Hunith followed his lead. 

“None of that, Balinor. You are our son...and I have my suspicions as to who this lovely woman is. Why don’t you introduce her to us?” Queen Rowena said. 

“Of course! Mother, Father, I would like you to meet Hunith, my fiance. Hunith...these are my parents, King Aldred Ambrosius and Queen Rowena Ambrosius,” Balinor said proudly. 

“It is an honour to meet you, Your Highness’,” Hunith said. Her cheeks were red and she looked nervous again. 

Rowena gave her a warm smile. “The honour is all ours. There is rarely a time when Balinor is not talking about you. I am happy to meet the woman who stole my boy’s heart,” she said. 

“Come, we should go inside. You will be more comfortable there, and you can rest after your travels. Kleitos, you should also rest. Thank you for bringing them home safely,” Aldred said. Kleitos bowed his head to the Dragonlord.

“It was my pleasure,” he said before flying off.

\---

Just as Balinor had expected, his parents adored Hunith, and the kingdom welcomed their new future Princess with open arms. Balinor spent months leading up to their wedding by Hunith’s side, teaching her the ways of the court. She was a natural and fit right in. There was the occasional noble who questioned his choices, of course, but he waved them off. They would understand eventually.

The day finally came for their wedding. He was supposed to be in his chambers getting ready, but he had something important to do first. Instead, he was out in a field picking wildflowers. That had been his first gift to Hunith, and he wanted her to carry them down the aisle. 

His manservant, Bran, was panicking by the time he did get to his chambers. Bran turned around, rushing to his side and pulling Balinor into the room.

“Balinor! We’ve been looking everywhere for you! Your wedding is in two hours and you’re a mess! Where have you been?” he cried. Balinor held up the flowers and smiled sheepishly. 

“I was getting a present for my beautiful bride. One of the first gifts I gave her was a bouquet of wildflowers. I thought she could carry them down the aisle. Can you get someone to take them to her?” he said. 

Bran sighed but did as his Prince asked. A maid smiled as Bran muttered something to her and took the flowers, giving Balinor a small curtsy before scurrying off.

“Please, Balinor, you must have a bath and get dressed,” Bran said. “There is one ready in the antechamber, but I fear it’s gone cold.”

“When has that ever been a problem for me, my friend?” Balinor said. He moved to the antechamber, and with a muttered spell and a flash of gold in his eyes, the bath was heated. He glanced back at Bran with a grin before slipping into the room.

\------------

Hunith was standing by the window. Juliana had finished with her hair, and now she could only sit and wait for the ceremony to begin.

She jumped when there was a knock at the door. Juliana rushed to answer it. A maid stood there holding a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers.

“A gift for Lady Hunith from the Prince. He hopes she will be willing to carry it down the aisle,” she said. 

Hunith watched curiously as Juliana took the bouquet. She gasped when she realized what it was.

“They’re lovely, My Lady. I hear that he picked them himself, just for you,” the maid said. 

“Yes...this was the first gift he ever gave me. He brought me a bouquet of wildflowers and said he wanted to get to know me more. I would love to carry them in the ceremony,” she said, reaching for the flowers. Juliana happily handed them over. 

Hunith smiled down at them, remembering the day she met her beloved. She never would have thought that she would be here. 

The maid curtsied and left. Juliana closed the door, holding her hands out again. 

“I will bind them for you, My Lady,” she said. Hunith shook her head.

“No thank you. These are perfect the way they are,” she said. 

“As you wish,” Juliana said with a smile. “No matter what, you will be the most beautiful bride Airgialla had ever seen.”

\---

Hunith took a deep breath. The doors to the great hall would be opening soon, and she would walk down the aisle to her beloved Prince.

The steward nodded to her as he opened the doors. The court turned to gaze at their future Princess. Everyone was watching her, but she only had eyes for one person. Balinor stood at the front of the hall, dressed in a blue tunic with silver embroidery around the neckline and bottom hem. A blue cloak with silver lining was draped over his shoulders. His belt was black like his trousers and boots with a silver buckle displaying the Ambrosius family crest. His hair was tied back into a neat low ponytail, and a circlet rested on his brow. He looked absolutely dashing.

Her blue dress matched his outfit. The middle was silver framed by white strips of fabric. The embroidery that trailed up the silver portion was the same blue as the dress. Her sleeves were belled and nearly reached the ground. She held her head high and carried the flowers with pride.

Balinor was even more dashing and handsome up close. She blushed as he smiled. 

“You look so handsome, My Prince,” she whispered. 

“I pale in comparison to the most beautiful bride Airgialla has ever seen,” Balinor replied. “You are absolutely stunning, My Love.”

Hunith’s blush deepened as Aldred began to speak. 

“Today the Kingdom has been united for a wondrous occasion. We will witness the union between my son, Crown Prince Balinor Ambrosius, and our future Princess, Hunith. When Balinor came to us and told us of his feelings for her, we were overjoyed. My wife and I are proud and wish to welcome her into our family with open arms. Let the ceremony begin!” Aldred announced.

Hunith gazed into Balinor’s eyes as their hands were bound together with ribbon and the King gave his blessing. Balinor stared right back at her, his eyes full of so much love. They were finally getting married. 

“With the gods and goddess’ as our witness, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Aldred announced. He began to untie the ribbon.

The moment his hands were free, Balinor took Hunith into his arms and kissed her deeply. Hunith wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. She thought she heard her now father-in-law chuckling and saying something about ‘young love’, but she ignored it. The only one who mattered in the world right now was Balinor. 

Balinor eventually let her go, kissing her forehead and moving to stand beside his father. Hunith was confused for a moment before realization dawned on her features. The ceremony wasn’t done yet. She was still to be crowned Princess of Airgialla. 

She kneeled in front of the King, holding her head high. A pillow with a tiara sitting on it was brought over. Aldred gently picked it up and turned to Hunith, raising the tiara for all to see.

“By the power vested in me I now crown you Princess Hunith Ambrosius of Airgialla,” he announced. Hunith kept her head still as her father-in-law placed the tiara on her head. 

“You may rise,” he said with a proud smile.

Balinor rushed to help her up. He took her hands and kissed them before they turned to their cheering people. Balinor led her back down the aisle. This time people bowed and curtsied as they passed. 

The moment they were out of the great hall and the doors were closed, Balinor cried out happily, lifting Hunith off the ground and spinning her around. Hunith laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Look at you..the Princess of Airgialla, and my beautiful goddess of a wife,” Balinor said, coming to a stop and putting Hunith down. She blushed.

“Thank you, my love, but I don’t think I am worthy of being called a goddess. My magic is weak, and--” 

Balinor cut her off with a kiss. “Do not put yourself down. You are more than worthy of that title. Come, you need a chance to rest. We will go to your chambers before the feast,” he said when he pulled away. He started to lead her down the hallway.

“I suppose they aren’t my chambers anymore,” Hunith said with a small smile. They had already discussed and agreed that she would move into Balinor’s chambers as soon as they married.

“They will still be yours, so you can do whatever you want with them.”

Hunith enjoyed the thought. Even though she wasn’t planning on sleeping in them, she was sure she could come up with some use for them. Perhaps they could be converted into a nursery one day if she and Balinor had any children. She blushed. Heirs were too be expected, but this was the first time she had thought about them.

“Can we go to the balcony instead? I could use some fresh air,” she said. 

“As you wish,” Balinor said.

The balcony had a beautiful view of the training grounds. They were set up for a grand tournament to celebrate the royal wedding. The first three days would be one-on-one magical duels. Balinor was planning to participate in this event. It was his duty as First Knight of Airgialla. The next three days would focus on a joust for the non-magical members of the knights. Balinor wouldn’t be participating in that one in the spirit of keeping the odds even.

“I hope you will give me your favour for the tournament,” Balinor said with a grin, following Hunith’s gaze.

“Of course. You will be my champion, after all,” Hunith said. She leaned against him and he put his arm around her. Tomorrow would be an exciting day.

\------------

Balinor couldn’t be happier. The day was beautiful, the view from the balcony was stunning, and he had his beloved wife in his arms. Passing dragons stopped to gaze upon the couple and bow their heads. Balinor would smile and wave in return. He was pleased to see Hunith waving to them too. He would be a Dragonlord one day, and she would be his Dragonlady. Even if she wouldn’t have the power to command the dragons directly, they would still respect her and listen to her. It was good that she was clearly settling into the role nicely. 

“Come, dearest. We have a feast to attend to,” Balinor said when he saw people entering the castle. 

“Oh, is it time? It went by so fast,” Hunith said. 

She let Balinor lead her down to the grand hall. The decorations for their wedding ceremony had been taken down, and it was now filled with tables that were filled with delicious food. A larger table was set up at the front of the room for all to see. That is where the royal family was to sit. 

Trumpets sounded and the newlyweds entered. Bran and Juliana moved to help them once they reached the table, but Balinor waved them away with a smile. He pulled Hunith’s chair out for her himself.

“For you, My Lady,” he said with a flourish of his cloak. Hunith giggled, sitting down. 

“Thank you, My Lord. You’re such a kind gentleman,” she said. 

“You’re most welcome,” he replied. As he sat in his own chair beside her, he caught Bran’s smirk and eye roll. 

The King and Queen entered shortly after. Balinor and Hunith made a move to rise with the rest of the room’s occupants, but he caught his father’s eye and Aldred smiled and waved his hand. Balinor nodded in understanding and smiled back, turning to Hunith and putting a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s fine. We don’t have to,” he whispered. Hunith blinked but settled back down.

Aldred and Rowena soon joined them at the table. Just like his son, Aldred pulled out Rowena’s chair. Rowena rolled her eyes, but smiled and sat down.

“Ah, Hunith, we married such show-offs,” she said. Hunith giggled.

That was one of Balinor’s favourite sounds. Her giggles were soft and full of so much joy. Her eyes would crinkle whenever she smiled. He had been about to laugh too, but he found himself staring at her in awe. How had he managed to find such a wonderful and beautiful person? Whatever he did to please the gods, it must have been great, for Hunith was the best thing to ever happen to him. 

Her smile faded when she glanced over at her new husband. 

“Balinor, are you okay?” she asked. Balinor took her hands in his.

“I’m fine. I’m more than fine. You are so beautiful when you smile. I couldn’t help but stare,” he said.

“Thank you. You know, you are very captivating when you smile too,” she said as she blushed.

Both she and Balinor perked up when they heard muffled chuckling. They glanced over at Aldred and Rowena. Rowena was frowning and she gently bat her husband’s arm.

“Don’t laugh at them, Aldred!” she whispered.

“I am only remembering our wedding day, my dear. To see them so happy is bringing me nothing but joy. Don’t you remember when I spoke of how captivating you were? You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever met,” he said. It was then he realized his son and daughter-in-law were watching them. “We are very lucky men, aren’t we Balinor?” he said with a grin. 

“The luckiest men in Airgialla, Father,” Balinor agreed. 

“Yes, yes, you are both very lucky...now leave them be Aldred. Eat your supper,” Rowena said, rolling her eyes, though her smile betrayed her true thoughts on the subject.

Hunith laughed and Balinor joined in. Hunith once said that among the many families she had seen before, few were as full of love and joy as the Ambrosius family was. Now she was an official part of their family. Balinor leaned forward and kissed her forehead before turning back to the meal that Bran and Juliana had set before them.

The feast continued late into the night. After they dined, there was music and dancing. Balinor and Hunith moved across the floor gracefully, their moves well practiced. Just as they expected, all eyes were on them. 

Balinor couldn’t have asked for anything more.

\---

Balinor was exhausted by the time they returned to his, — now their — chambers. Nightclothes had been laid out on the bed. Neither Bran or Juliana would be needed tonight. Balinor trailed kisses down Hunith’s neck as he reached for the laces to her dress.

“Let me help you out of that, Love,” he said.

Hunith was still as Balinor removed her dress and let it fall to the floor. His energy was returning at the thought of what they could do tonight. 

As Hunith’s gown fell to the floor, he gasped. His eyes began to travel down her body, taking in everything. He could feel his cheeks heating up from what he was seeing.

Hunith reached forward, starting to undo the clasps of his cloak and the belt. “Do...do you like what you see, My Lord?” she asked, her own cheeks as flushed as her husband’s. 

Balinor nodded. “I..I do, My Lady. You are truly a goddess. I have been blessed to have the love of such a woman,” he stammered.

Hunith started on the ties of his tunic and pulled it over his head. Balinor raised his arms to help her. Her eyes trailed over his chest as she ran a hand over it. Balinor shuddered but stayed still. Her hand stopped at the top of his trousers.

“May I?”

“Please.”

He knew he would always remember this night, and the passion they shared. Balinor kissed her deeply as soon as his trousers were off and led her to the bed, gently pushing her down on it. Hunith wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I love you so much. I’ve been waiting for so long,” Hunith mumbled when she pulled away. “Let us make this a night to remember, My Prince.”

\---

Balinor woke up holding his beloved, their naked bodies cuddled together under the blankets for warmth. He smiled as he thought about the night before. He felt it would give him energy and strength for the day to come. The tournament began today, and he would be participating. He had to be victorious, Hunith would be watching.

He looked down at his sleeping wife. Her head was on his chest and her arm was draped over his stomach. Some hair covered her face. He gently moved it away carefully, not wanting to wake her. The tournament was starting mid-morning, but surely he had some time to rest and relax. Servants had been told that they would be summoned if they were needed. 

Hunith began to stir. She opened her beautiful blue eyes and looked up at him, her lips curving into a smile. Balinor caressed her cheek. 

“Good morning, Hunith. I trust you slept well?”

“Oh yes, definitely,” Hunith said. She made no indication that she was going to move.

“Good. We have a very busy day ahead of us.”

“We should probably get up, get dressed, and meet your parents for breakfast.”

“Ah, but that would require us to get out of bed.” 

Hunith only laughed at Balinor, pushing herself up and kissing his cheek. He smiled back, sitting up and helping her out of bed. As much as he did want to lay in bed for a little while longer, Hunith had never missed breakfast with his parents as long as she had lived here, even if he wasn’t able to attend. Family was very important to her, as she has lost her parents when she was only a teenager. She loved having a family now. It was an added bonus that the King and Queen doted on her long before the wedding.

They were soon dressed. Hunith was wearing a long lilac gown made of velvet. Gold bands crisscrossed halfway down the arms, leading into sheer, white, belled sleeves. A white and gold sash was tied around her waist, the ends of the sash trailing down her skirt. She looked exactly like the goddess that he believed she was.

Balinor was wearing simple clothes, only due to the fact he would be changing into his armour shortly. He wore a brown tunic and black trousers. Balinor gave her a small bow, holding out his hand.

“Allow me to accompany you, Princess,” he said. 

“Thank you, you’re such a kind gentleman,” she said, giggling and taking his hand.

Balinor kissed her hand before linking his arm with hers. They walked the halls together, heads held high. Aldred and Rowena were already eating breakfast when they arrived.

“Oh, my apologies, we started without you. We thought you both might have wanted to sleep in,” Rowena said. She gestured for a servant to get food and drink for the two new arrivals.

“It’s fine, Mother. We were thinking of sleeping in, but we also enjoy your company,” Balinor said. He led Hunith to her chair, pulling it out for her so she could sit. She smiled at him and did so. Once she was settled, he went to his own chair. 

“I’m glad you could join us. Are you excited for the tournament today, Hunith?” Aldred asked. 

“I am! It should be very entertaining. I’m looking forward to seeing Balinor compete,” Hunith replied.

“Ah, yes! I suspect he will become our magic champion,” Aldred said proudly. “Though win or lose, we will still be proud.”

“Thank you, Father. I will do my best,” Balinor said. 

Once they were finished with breakfast, Balinor gave Hunith a kiss on the forehead before heading off to get ready for the tournament. Bran was already waiting for him in the tent, armour ready.

“Good morning, Balinor. Are you ready for the tournament?” he asked.

“Of course! Hunith will be watching, and I need to impress her!” Balinor replied. He was already planning what he would do for her if he won his match. 

Bran helped him into his armour. Even though they would be fighting with magic, no one wanted to accidentally maim or kill their opponent. They wanted to protect themselves. Magic was a powerful and wonderful tool, but there was  
always the chance that something would go wrong.

As the time for the tournament neared, Balinor stepped out of his tent. Hunith was waiting for him. Her expression brightened at the sign of her husband.

“I brought something for you. I was hoping you could wear it, my handsome knight,” she said. She held out a green scarf. 

Balinor’s eyes widened when he realized what it was. It was the very same scarf she had worn to keep her hair up when they first met. Come to think of it, he would have been wearing this exact outfit. The only thing different was Hunith. Instead of simple clothing, Hunith now wore a gown fit for royalty. He smiled and took it with a bow of his head.

“I will wear it with pride,” he said.

“Let me tie it then,” Hunith said. 

Balinor handed the scarf back to her, holding out his arm so Hunith could tie it. Instead of tying it around his arm, she moved to tie it around his neck.

“I think you’ll look both dashing and adorable this way,” she insisted. Balinor smiled. If it pleased her, he would happily wear it like that.

Hunith stepped back to admire her work. She leaned forward and gave Balinor a kiss.

“I should get back to your parents. I will be cheering for you, Love,” she said.

Balinor bowed as Hunith left. He would be fighting to make her proud.

\---

The crowd was cheering for the competitors. Balinor was standing tall and proud with his head held high, waiting with the others for his parents and Hunith to arrive.

The crowd's cheers grew louder as the King and Queen made their way into their special box. Hunith and Juliana followed behind them. The three royals turned to face the competitors. Balinor caught Hunith’s eye and winked. Hunith giggled in response, giving him a small wave. Her attention was diverted when a baby dragon’s head popped up and it put its feet on the edge of the box. Balinor grinned and waved at it too.

The crowd settled down as Aldred raised his hand. 

“Lords and Ladies of Airgialla, I humbly welcome you to this tournament in celebration of my son, Prince Balinor, and Princess Hunith’s marriage. 

“The tournament will consist of two parts that will be three days each. For the first three days, our Knights and Lords talented with magic will duel each other in one on one battles until we have our champion of magic. The latter three days will give our Knights who may not be talented with the magical arts, but with swords and lances instead their time to shine. We shall hold a jousting tournament until we have our champion.”

“The rules are simple. These will be one on one duels. No lethal spells will be allowed. We are honourable men, and this is only for sport. The winner will be decided when his opponent yields or is unable to fight. The winners will rise through the ranks until we have our final duel and our new champion. The first battle will be between Prince Balinor and Sir Caiside. I wish you both luck. May the tournament begin!”

The rest of the knights left the ring as the royal family sat down. Balinor turned to his opponent with a smile. Sir Caiside was a noble and just man. Balinor was pleased to have him as his first opponent. However, when Balinor met Caiside’s eyes, he saw the hate within them.

“You have disgraced the throne, Balinor,” he whispered. “You will bring the downfall of Airgialla. Nimueh said she would see to it herself if she had too. I would not stand in her way.” 

Balinor narrowed his own eyes at the man's words. He had been under the impression his friend was happy about his marriage, but perhaps he had been wrong.

“The King and Queen decide that, Sir Caiside. They have blessed our marriage, as did the dragons. If that witch steps foot in this Kingdom again, they will attack. You are speaking treason,” he replied. He was both angered and shocked. The Knights of Airgialla were expected to act with more honour than this. He would have to tell his father about Sir Caiside’s words tonight.

Instead of giving the man a chance to reply, Balinor stepped back and got into position so they could start the duel. Caiside had no choice but to make a scene or respond in kind. 

The Prince and the Knight looked to their King, waiting for him to give the signal. With a glance to the eager participants, Aldred lowered his hand.

Balinor had to quickly dodge Caiside’s first vicious attack. He knew the man was angry, but he never imagined it would manifest like this. Surely the spectators would see how violent the Knight was being. 

Thankfully Caiside’s anger also made him clumsy. Once Balinor was able to regain his bearings, he put all his focus into bringing the man down. It only took a few quick spells and Caiside was on his back. Balinor put a foot over his chest.

“Yield,” he hissed. Caiside’s mouth opened and closed as he looked between Balinor and the watching royals. He groaned, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

“I yield,” he announced. 

Balinor removed his foot. He reached out to offer to help Caiside up, but the knight slapped it away. He stood up and stormed out of the arena. 

Balinor narrowed his eyes, but his anger faded the moment he heard an angelic voice call his name. His frown became a smile as he turned to his beloved. Hunith was standing up, clapping and cheering. Balinor waved to the crowd before bringing his attention back to her. 

He cupped his hand and whispered a spell into them. When he opened them, blue butterflies flew out and fluttered towards the Princess. Hunith’s eyes widened as she reached out and let them land on her arm. Balinor grinned and bowed to her before righting himself and waving to the crowd as he left the arena.

\---

As much as he wanted to rest at Hunith’s side to prepare for his duel in the late afternoon, there was something else he had to deal with first. He stopped two guards.

“Take Sir Caiside to the dungeons. Be discreet. He has spoken treason and deserves this, but I don’t want people to think it is a punishment for losing against me,” he said. The guards nodded, heading towards the man's tent. 

Once that was settled, Balinor finally went to sit with his family so he could watch a few of the matches. It would help that he could protect Hunith too. 

Hunith smiled as he sat beside her. She reached out and took his hand. He lifted hers and placed a gentle kiss over her wedding ring. 

“My brave champion,” Hunith said. 

“My beautiful wife,” Balinor said with a grin. 

“I was worried. Sir Caiside looked as if he was genuinely trying to hurt you.”

Balinor’s grin faded. Just as he suspected Caiside’s attempt had been noticeable. His father would probably be asking questions as soon as he was able to. For now, he decided it would be best to tell Hunith the truth.

“He was, but don’t worry. The problem has been dealt with for now. Let’s just enjoy the tournament.” 

He knew Hunith wasn’t entirely convinced, but she did settle down and turn back to the tournament. Sir Domhnall and Lord Niall were in the middle of their duel. They were honourable men, unlike Caiside. This was a fight Balinor was eager to see. He may be the First Knight of Airgialla due to his status as Prince but Sir Domhnall was his right-hand man, and Lord Niall was a very close friend. 

In the end, Sir Domhnall was victorious. He and Niall shook hands before Niall stepped back to allow the Knight to have the spotlight.

\---

There was one last duel before they took a break for lunch. The moment they were out of the public’s eye, Aldred pulled his son aside.

“What happened out there?” he asked with a frown. “Are you alright? I saw you and Sir Caiside exchange some words before the battle, then he began to attack viciously. He wasn’t pleased that you won, was he?”

“Caiside is not a noble man, nor is he loyal to Airgialla. He said he was willing to watch the Kingdom fall due to my choice to marry Hunith. I suspect he did want to kill me, or at the very least harm me. He should be in the dungeon now, so you can question him whenever you wish. I had some guards take him down after our duel. They were told to be discreet. I don’t want people thinking that you will be thrown in the dungeon for losing against me,” Balinor explained. Aldred listened closely, stroking his beard as he listened to Balinor’s story.

“This is grave news. I doubt Caiside is the only one who is opposed to your marriage in such a way. We will have to figure out who is loyal and who is not. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. You did the right thing, and I’m very glad you are safe,” he finally said. “But let’s not allow this to ruin the celebration. I will speak with both Caiside and Kilgharrah this evening. For now, the tournament will continue if you so wish.”

“I do, Father. I’ll just watch my back. I still have to become Champion after all,” Balinor said with a small smile. Aldred laughed, patting his son on the shoulder.

“We will continue the tournament then. Just be careful, Balinor. You are our son and neither your mother or I could bear to lose you. Now, go to your wife.”

Balinor happily complied, going and sitting next to Hunith.

\---

The afternoon duels went smoothly. Balinor won his afternoon duel, though this time he sent little bluebirds to Hunith in celebration. The hatchling that had first joined her that morning batted at any of them that came near, destroying the illusion. Hunith shook her head, giving it a gentle scolding. When the dragon looked up at her with large, sad eyes, she gave it a kiss on the head. Balinor smiled as he watched the scene unfold. Hunith would be a fine Dragonlady one day.

Balinor and Aldred went down to the dungeon after supper, making sure Hunith and Rowena were well guarded. They had to confront Caiside. The disgraced knight was sitting in a cell, glaring at the King and Prince.

“Is this how you treat the losers of the tournament, Balinor? You must have lost your duel this afternoon since Sir Abner hasn’t joined me,” Caiside spat. 

“You know why you’re really down here, Caiside. You have committed treason,” Aldred began. “This tournament was to be a joyous and lighthearted celebration, but you used it to spew hate and to attack your Prince.”

“That man is not my Prince. The Balinor I once knew would do anything to help his Kingdom. Now he has only brought its doom and he’s too selfish to admit it,” Caiside said. “If it’s treason you’re looking for, there is one who is committing it right beside you, Sire.”

“I have done no such thing! My marriage was built on love and trust, two things Nimueh lacked. She was trying to use me from the start. If she was here, then Airgialla _would_ fall,” Balinor snapped. 

Aldred held up a hand, giving his son a stern look. He would be the one to deal with Caiside.

“We have given our blessing to Balinor and Hunith. Kilgharrah himself has proclaimed that they have a great destiny ahead of them and that they were made for each other. You are going against your King, Queen, and the dragons that we hold sacred. You have tried to harm your Prince. That is treason of the highest order.”

“Then kill me, Sire, at least I won’t be around when Airgialla falls to its knees. Nimueh will have her revenge, I swear it.”

Caiside stood with his head held high. Balinor’s heart was breaking for the knight who had once trained alongside him. They had gotten along back then...what happened? He thought they were friends! Unless Nimueh had somehow enchanted the man...

Aldred simply nodded in response to Caiside’s words, turning to leave and gesturing for Balinor to follow. He did so after one last glance at Caiside, hurrying to catch up with his father.

“Father, I’ve been thinking and I have a theory,” he said after they were out of earshot. “Sir Caiside used to be loyal to Airgialla. I remember him as a kind man. Something doesn’t feel right. I’m starting to believe that he’s been enchanted.” 

“Yes, something didn’t feel right. I want to speak with Kilgharrah before I make any judgments,” Aldred replied.

Balinor smiled slightly. Of course, his father was a fair and just man. He always went to consult with Kilgharrah if he was worried or unsure. The Great Dragon may be cryptic, but he always gave sound advice. 

The father and son went down the stone steps leading to the Dragon’s Keep. Balinor led the way, summoning a ball of light to help them see. 

Kilgharrah and his family were the only dragons who lived under the castle, but the cave was more than enough for them to live comfortably. There was a large opening further away from the castle where the majestic beasts could come and go as they pleased.

Thankfully, Kilgharrah was resting on a large stone ledge when they arrived. He peered down at them with a hint of a smile on his face. 

“Congratulations on your victories today, Prince Balinor,” he said. Balinor bowed in response.

“Thank you, Kilgharrah,” he said. Kilgharrah nodded, then turned to Aldred.

“However, I suspect your victories are not the reason you have chosen to seek me out. I have sensed the witch’s influence. She may have left Airgialla, but she has attempted to sew the seeds for its destruction.”

“Sir Caiside tried to kill me during our match. Are you saying he is under Nimueh’s influence? Is he really innocent?” Balinor said. He was hopeful that this was the case.

“He is. I can sense her magic even from here. I suggest that he be pardoned for what he has done,” Kilgharrah replied.

Balinor sighed in relief. Caiside’s cruel words had been empty and not his own. They were the product of a jealous woman who refused to take no for an answer. By the looks of things, Aldred was just as relieved.

“Thank you for your guidance, Kilgharrah. While the fact that Nimueh remains a threat is troubling, it is pleasing to know that our men are not truly turning against us,” he said with a sad smile. “I must ask you for one last thing. You are very wise and powerful. Do you know of a counterspell for this situation? Caiside has served our Kingdom well. He does not deserve to be under such a vile spell.”

“I do know of one. It will cleanse the target’s mind of the spell's influence while offering them protection against any further attempts to corrupt them. I will share it with you now, Aldred. Step forward.”

Aldred did as the Great Dragon asked, head bowed in respect. Balinor stepped back to observe. 

Kilgharrah lowered his large head and breathed out. A sparkling mist surrounded the King as Kilgharrah shared his knowledge. When he was finished, Aldred opened his eyes and nodded.

“I understand. Thank you for this gift, Kilgharrah,” he said.

“May it serve you well,” Kilgharrah said simply before stretching his wings and flying away. 

“Come, Balinor,” Aldred said once Kilgharrah was gone. Balinor smiled, going to follow his father. They could fix this.

\---

Sir Caiside was both grateful and remorseful when he was released from the spell. He kneeled in front of his King and Prince, head bowed.

“I could only watch as my body acted against my will,” he said. “It was horrifying. I could hear the witch’s voice telling me what to say. I swear to you that my words and actions were not my own. Please, Sires, forgive me.”

“Be at peace, Sir Caiside. Kilgharrah told us everything. We know you were not to blame. Come, I will have someone prepare a room for you to rest in. You must be exhausted after your ordeal,” Aldred said with a warm smile.

Balinor held out his hand to help Caiside up. This time the man took it with a smile and welcomed the assistance. 

“You know, Father, if you would allow it I would like to have another duel with Sir Caiside. This time it will be fair as he is no longer under Nimueh’s spell. That is if you are feeling up to it, my friend,” Balinor said. 

Aldred considered it for a moment, then nodded. “Yes, that sounds like a fine idea. Do you accept the challenge, Sir Caiside? There is no shame in turning it down,” he said.

“I accept your challenge, My Prince. I was looking forward to our duel, and while I believe you may still best me in combat, I would like to fight you properly,” Caiside said with a grin.

“Then you two will have your duel tomorrow afternoon,” Aldred announced. “However, Caiside needs to rest for now.”

Balinor nodded as they exited the dungeon. He stopped a maid, asking her to prepare a room for the knight. She bowed before scurrying off. 

Now that they were out of the dimly lit dungeon and into the brighter halls, Caiside was already looking better. Balinor smiled slightly. Everything was going to be all right.

\---

The rest of the tournament progressed without any issues. They always kept an eye out for any sign of Nimueh’s influence, but none came. Balinor could only assume that she knew she had lost and backed off.

It was little surprise when Balinor was crowned Magic Champion. He suspected that his opponents had gone slightly easy on him, and while that would normally disappoint him he was grateful this time. They didn’t mean any disrespect and he was honoured that they chose to help him to show off for his new bride. 

There was a surprise winner in the joust, however. A young knight named Sir Siadal won over the expected Sir Talorc. Talorc was much older and far more experienced than the young man, but he took his loss with grace and celebrated all the same. There were to be no hard feelings between anyone over the results.

\------------

The weeks passed and the newlyweds settled into a routine. While they both had duties to attend to, they spent as much time together as possible. There were some days where Hunith would sit outside and watch Balinor train with his knights. She would dismiss Bran once Balinor was finished, choosing to help him out of his armour herself.

Hunith eventually found herself feeling ill. It wasn’t until she realized she missed her cycle that her anxiety turned to excitement. She recognized these symptoms, they were very common among the village women who became pregnant. 

She checked with the court physician first. She wanted to be absolutely sure before the announcement was made. A quick spell told them everything she wanted to know.

“Congratulations, Princess, I can sense a new life growing inside you. Both of you are very healthy,” the physician said. 

Hunith gasped, putting a hand over her stomach. She was pregnant. They would soon have another heir to the throne. Surely Balinor would be just as happy as she was to have a child on the way. She knew exactly when she could announce it too. Supper was in a few hours. Their discussions had been rather depressing as of late, due to the Purge that was happening in Camelot. Refugees were pouring into Airgialla, fleeing for their lives. Everyone needed to hear some good news.

“Thank you, Alice. This is just the kind of news we all needed to hear,” she finally said.

“It is, My Lady. I look forward to hearing the official announcement. Now, you should rest. It will be good for you and the child,” Alice said.

Hunith nodded before leaving the room. Juliana was waiting just outside. She rushed to her mistress’ side.

“Well? What did she say?” Juliana said with a smile.

“I have good news. I am with child. I’m going to tell everyone tonight. For now...it’s our little secret,” Hunith replied. 

“Oh my goodness! I’m so happy for you!” Juliana said, her voice falling to a whisper. “Congratulations, Hunith.”

“Thank you, my friend. Now...we should return to my chambers or the sitting room. Alice has said that I must rest.”

She couldn’t wait until that evening.

\---

Supper finally came and no one appeared to suspect a thing. Balinor pulled out her chair and pushed it back in after she sat down, just like every other evening. The servants served out the food as the family began to talk.

“More refugees from Camelot arrived today,” Aldred said. “Those poor people. I wish we could do more, but our only option is war. Our magic and our dragons would destroy Camelot. Uther Pendragon deserves death, but his people do not.”

“What about the treaty you proposed, about having the sorcerers exiled and sent here?” Balinor said.

“Uther refuses to even speak with me. I’m sure he knows that living in Airgialla isn’t a punishment for anyone. He wants magic eradicated. No, we need to put as much focus on our spies finding magic users before he does as we can. They can bring them to safety. I will continue to attempt correspondence with Uther in the meantime.”

The table was silent. They had all heard the stories from both their spies and the refugees that came to the Kingdom. Uther was vicious and brutal. Anyone even suspected of having magic was burned at the stake, beheaded, or drowned. He didn’t care how old the victim was. Men, women, and children were being killed every day.

Hunith put a hand over her stomach at the thought. She had no doubt that the child she was carrying would have magic. She could only pray that the child would be powerful, just like it’s father and grandparents and not weak like its mother. The child would be safe in Airgialla, but condemned in Camelot. It wasn’t fair. 

“I...have some good news to share if it is all right,” she said. Everyone turned to face her.

“I think we all need to hear some good news. What is it, My love?” Balinor asked. Hunith took a deep breath.

“I have been feeling ill for the past few weeks, though I’ve hidden it because I had my suspicions, and today they were confirmed by Alice. I am with child,” she said. She reached out and grabbed Balinor’s hands. “We’re going to be parents.”

Hunith watched as Balinor’s expression went from shock to joy. He cheered and wrapped his arms around her.

“That is wonderful news! The child will want for nothing. I will make sure of it,” he said with a grin.

“Perhaps it will be good friends with Lord Niall and Lady Aisling’s little boy. Gwaine is almost two now, isn’t he?” Rowena added.

“I believe so. Oh, I’m sure Gwaine will be a wonderful friend. He’s such a friendly and happy child. The hatchlings love to play with him. They are very gentle. I’m sure they’ll adore the new Prince or Princess,” Aldred said.

Hunith smiled as her family spoke. She was glad they were happy. This was definitely the news that they needed to hear.

\---

They went to visit Kilgharrah the next day. Since he was tied to the royal family, it was customary to share announcements with the Great Dragon. Hunith remembered when she had come to see him so they could announce the marriage. At the time, Kilgharrah had claimed they were a match made by the gods and gave his blessing. She hoped he would be just as happy to hear of an heir on the way.

Balinor helped her down the stairs and onto the landing. The dragon didn’t appear to be in at the moment, but that was no issue for Aldred. He stepped forward and called out to the dragon in a deep, powerful voice. One day Balinor would speak the dragon tongue like that, though as much as she wanted to hear it, she also wanted her father-in-law to be around for a long time so he could see his grandchild grow up. That was something her parents never got a chance to see. At least her child would know one set of grandparents.

The sound of beating wings brought her out of her musing. Kilgharrah and his mate, Iantha, flew down into the cavern, landing on some rocks with a surprising amount of grace despite their size. They settled down and Kilgharrah looked over the group, his glowing golden eyes stopping on Hunith. 

“Good morning, Kilgharrah, Iantha,” Aldred said, bowing to the dragons. Kilgharrah tore his gaze away so he could return the gesture. 

“Why have you summoned us?” he asked with a knowing smile. 

“I summoned you so I could share some joyous news. Our family is growing. Hunith is with child,” Aldred announced.

“Congratulations. You and Balinor must be very happy,” Iantha said as she turned her head towards the couple. 

Hunith gave her a small bow in return. “Thank you for your well wishes, Iantha. We are very excited, and Alice says the child is very healthy,” she said.

“He is more than that. Your son is destined for great things. Even now I can sense the power that he will have,” Kilgharrah said. 

Everyone in the cave was silent, staring up at the dragon in shock. Kilgharrah had said shocking things before, but nothing like this.

“W...what do you mean?” Hunith asked, putting a protective hand over her stomach. 

“The boy’s birth has been prophesied for generations. He is Emrys. Even Aodhán knew of him, though I am sure he did not know that Emrys would be born into the Ambrosius Clan. He prayed that I would live to see him. Aodhán would proud to know that Emrys was born to such a noble clan,” Kilgharrah explained.

Hunith knew the legends. One day Emrys and the Once and Future King would join together and bring peace to a united Albion. It was hard to believe that the child she was carrying was the very same Emrys of the legends. 

She held back a laugh. It couldn’t be true. While Balinor was a worthy father for such a powerful child, she was not a worthy mother. Her magic was weak. She was just a peasant girl from one of the villages. She did not deserve this honour.

She felt Balinor wrap his arms around her as he pulled her close. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but she could swear that he was shaking. He was just as scared as she was. 

“There is nothing to fear. You should be celebrating. The gods and goddesses have blessed you,” Kilgharrah said. 

Aldred stepped between the dragon and the couple. “This is a huge revelation. They have every right to be scared,” he said. “Thank you for your time. We will leave you now so we can discuss this...alone.” 

Everyone watched as Kilgharrah and Iantha bowed their heads before flying off. Once they were gone, Rowena turned to Hunith and Balinor.

“Come. We will go to the sitting room. There is much to discuss.”

\---

Hunith was helped into a large chair by Balinor. He sat in the chair beside her, reaching out and taking her hand.

They had come to this room to discuss, but the family was in too much shock. The room was deathly quiet. 

“I don’t want to call him Emrys,” Hunith final said sometime later. “Such a destiny is a heavy burden. No child deserves to be straddled with it.”

“I disagree. I think we should name him Emrys. Magic kind has been waiting for his arrival for ages, especially now with Uther’s purge in Camelot. I have been thinking about it, and I feel it would be good for the refugees. He will be a symbol of hope,” Balinor said.

Hunith let her husband’s hand go, staring at him with wide eyes. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. He was talking about using their child as a symbol. How could he?! Growing up as a Prince would be hard enough on the boy, much less knowing it was his destiny to be a saviour. 

“What?” she said.

“We should name him Emrys. Think about it, the re---” Balinor managed to say before Hunith cut him off. 

“Absolutely not! Are you listening to yourself, Balinor? You’re talking about using our son as a pawn. The arrival of Emrys may be seen as a blessing but he would only be a child. He will also be the Prince of Airgialla. That alone is more than enough for him to bear. You of all people should understand that.” 

“I do, but think about how happy--”

“Instead of worrying about the people will feel, start worrying about how your son, _\--your flesh and blood--,_ will feel! Think about the well being of your child!” 

“Hunith, please, it’s not that I’m not thinking about that, I am! I’m just trying to consider--”

“No, Balinor. I feel like you’re not.”

Hunith stood up and stormed out of the room. She heard Balinor call her name but with a muttered spell and a flash of gold in her eyes, the door slammed behind her.

She rushed through the halls, Juliana running behind her, trying to catch up. 

The garden...she had to get to the garden. It was quiet there, and she would be able to calm down.

She knew Balinor’s intentions were good, but that didn’t change the fact that he wasn’t considering the well-being of their son. Their people were important, but the child should come first. 

She finally made it to the garden, muttering to the guards that Balinor was not allowed in. The two men glanced at each other but bowed to the Princess.

Hunith sat on a bench under her favourite tree and put a hand over her stomach. Emrys...she was to be the mother of Emrys. Oh, her poor baby would have the weight of the world on his shoulders one day. He deserved to grow up, play, and be happy like any other child. He would have his father by his side to guide him in the ways of the court and his grandfather to guide him in the ways of the dragonkin, but there wouldn’t be anyone to guide him through his destiny. As much as she yearned to help him understand everything, she couldn’t be the help he needed. 

What good was she then?

The tears began to fall. Juliana joined her on the bench and began to rub her back, letting her mistress let all her feelings out.

Hunith continued to sob. Everything was happening so fast and she felt as if she had no control over anything. It was unfair. All she wanted was a happy, normal family. She didn’t ask for any of this. 

She felt someone else sit on her other side. That person wrapped their arms around her and pulled her close. She looked up, only to see Rowena smiling sadly at her. The other woman pulled out a handkerchief and gently dabbed at the young woman’s eyes.

“Oh Hunith...you poor dear. I’m so sorry,” she said

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t have caused such a scene,” Hunith said.

“Nonsense! Balinor was out of line and you told him how you felt about it. You have done nothing wrong. Aldred is having a word with him now. You have our support, Hunith. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask,” Rowena said. 

She had the support of her in-laws. This was excellent news. It would be easier to hide who her son would be with the King and Queen supporting her. 

“Thank you, Mother,” she said with a small smile. Rowena smiled back.

“That’s much better. I hate seeing you upset,” she said, pulling Hunith into a hug again.

Hunith gladly returned the hug this time. Perhaps everything would be alright.

\------------

It had been a very confusing and shocking day. They had been overjoyed at the announcement that Hunith had a child on the way the night before, but today they were scared. He was having a son, and that son was the Emrys of legends.

Yet the more he thought about it, the calmer he became. This could be a great opportunity. He had been there to greet every refugee with his father. He listened to their stories. Their people were suffering in Camelot and while the sea separated them, surely a magical Kingdom like Airgialla would be included into Albion; especially if Emrys would be born here. Knowing that Emrys had come would bring people hope. It would help them.

Hunith had disagreed and next thing he knew, she was storming out of the room. He tried to follow, but she forced him back with magic and slammed the door.

His mother hurried after her, not even casting a glance his way. He stood there for a moment before turning to his father. The King was staring at him with a frown and his arms crossed. 

Balinor knew then that Hunith wasn’t the only one who was mad at him.

“Father, I-“

“No. You have said more than enough. I know your reasons are noble ones and that your heart is in the right place, but Hunith is right and your behavior was inexcusable. Your children are not pawns. I had hoped we taught you that growing up. You were the kingdom’s Prince, but your happiness was very important to us,” Aldred said. “I expect you to treat your children the same.”

Balinor hung his head. His father was right and worse, he had upset his beloved in his selfishness. He looked up again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Aldred was smiling sadly at him.

“I know you will be a good King when I am gone, but you will need to listen to Hunith too. You will not rule alone. You will rule with your Queen by your side. I am very proud of the man you have become, even if you are a bit impulsive,” he said.

“Thank you, Father. I…I need to speak to Hunith. I need to apologize,” Balinor said. Aldred chuckled, nodding and letting him go. 

“Good, go speak with her. She deserves many apologies from you, you stubborn boy,” he said, waving his hand. Balinor gave him a small bow before running off.

\---

A guard told him that Hunith had run through the hallway, heading for the gardens. When he arrived, the two guards at the gates stopped him, looking rather nervous.

“The Princess has given us strict orders. You are not allowed in, your Highness,” the older of the two said.

“But I need to speak to her! It’s important...please” Balinor said.

“The Queen has also forbidden you to enter, Sire,” the other guard added. 

Balinor sighed in defeat. If both Hunith and his mother were against him right now, he needed to give them some space and pray that Hunith would come to him. 

He nodded to the guards and left. Hunith would come to him when she was ready, and he would be waiting for her. He even had an idea. He would get her a special gift.

People stopped to bow as their Prince made his way through the city. Balinor would smile and wave at each and every one, but he didn’t stop to chat. Not today. He had a plan.

The field of wildflowers was just as beautiful as it had always been. He began to pick some, making sure to choose Hunith’s favourite colours. This gift wouldn’t erase what he had done, but hopefully, it would make her smile.

He returned to his chambers an hour later. According to the guards, Hunith was still in the gardens. This was perfect. He asked them to send her to their chambers when she left. 

He went to work tidying and binding the bouquet. Once it was ready, he sat and his desk and began to work. It would pass the time until his beloved came to see him.

\---

It would be another half hour before Hunith returned. Balinor dropped everything and rushed to her side, taking her hand and kissing it.

“Hunith. I am so, so sorry. I behaved poorly. You were right, we should name our son something else. He shouldn’t know about his destiny until he’s older. He--”

He was cut off by Hunith’s lips meeting his. His eyes widened when she pulled away and smiled sadly.

“I forgive you, you stubborn, silly man,” she said.

Balinor sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. She snuggled up to him and he kissed the top of her head.

“Thank you. You are too good to me,” he said. “I have a gift for you. It isn’t supposed to take away the things I said, but…” He trailed off as he let her go, heading to the table and picking up the bouquet. 

“I hope you will accept this,” he said, turning around and holding it out for her. Hunith gasped, reaching out and taking the flowers.

“They’re beautiful. Thank you, My Love,” she said. 

“Not as beautiful as you are. You are also brave and strong. We will get through this. Our boy, we’ll give him a good name. You can choose it. We’ll name him whatever you want,” Balinor said.

The next few months would be difficult, but they could get through it together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is born, and along the way, he makes new friends. However, as time passes it's clear that keeping his magic a secret will be a very difficult thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a struggle. I do not know why, but it didn't want to be written. However, I prevailed and I did my best, so no one can judge me LOL.

Nine months passed and Balinor found himself pacing the halls one cold winter's evening.

The people of Airgialla had been excited to hear of a new Prince or Princess (they chose to keep the fact that the child would be a boy to themselves) and were eagerly awaiting the royal baby. 

They wouldn’t have to wait much longer. 

Balinor stopped as he heard a chuckle. His father was sitting on a chair in the hallway, watching him.

“Ah, I remember the night you were born. I paced these halls too,” he said.

“I’m worried about Hunith,” Balinor said.

“Of course. What kind of husband would you be if you didn’t worry about your wife during such a time? She is in good hands, at least. I trust Alice, and Rowena is by her side.”

Balinor sighed and sat in the empty chair beside his father. 

“Have faith, Son. Hunith is very strong. She will get through this.”

Balinor closed his eyes. His father was right. Not only was Hunith strong, she was with the best healer Airgialla had ever seen, and her loving Mother-In-Law was also by her side. This would all be over soon, and he would be able to hold his wife and his newborn son in his arms. 

“Thank you, Father,” Balinor finally said, opening his eyes. Aldred smiled at him, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Anytime.”

\---

It felt like hours before the door to their chambers opened and Rowena stepped out with a smile on her face. Balinor quickly stood up, concern written all over his.

“Mother...how is she? Is she all right?” Balinor asked. 

“She is in perfect health, as is the child. Go and meet your son, Balinor,” Rowena said with a soft chuckle, stepping against so he could enter the room.

Hunith was in their bed, propped up with pillows. She was smiling down at a wrapped bundle in her arms but looked up when Balinor entered the room.

“Oh, Darling, he’s perfect!” she said. 

Balinor rushed to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting an arm around her. Their son was fast asleep in her arms, snuggled up against his mother.

“He is beautiful…” Balinor said. Hunith rested her head against Balinor’s shoulder. 

“Merlin,” she said softly. “I think he should be called Merlin...it reminds me of my parents. My father nursed one back to health, and she was a loyal companion after that.”

Balinor was silent as he contemplated that. A merlin was a small but fierce bird of prey, yet also popular with those that practiced falconry for their weight, speed, and endurance. They were beautiful birds.

He finally nodded with a smile. That was a fitting name for a Prince, and it meant something special to Hunith too. 

“Prince Merlin Ambrosius...welcome to Airgialla, my son,” Balinor said, gently cupping Merlin’s little face.

Merlin started to stir, squirming in Hunith’s arms before he opened his eyes and settled, staring up at his parents. He blinked.

“Ah, I’m sorry, little one. Did I wake you up? I didn’t mean to...just go back to sleep, okay?” Balinor said softly. 

Merlin yawned, and Hunith followed soon after. Balinor chuckled, kissing Hunith’s temple.

“I can hold him for now. You need to rest, it’s been a long day,” he said. Hunith nodded and let her husband take the baby. 

Balinor gave her another kiss before sitting back in the chair, letting her relax as he cuddled Merlin, who was starting to doze off himself. Balinor leaned down and gently touched their noses together, just like how their kin, the dragons, would do with each other. Merlin scrunched up his nose and made a strange face at the sudden intrusion. Balinor chuckled and backed off.

“Ah, does my affection offend you, my little dragon? That is how our kin show their love to one another. I will teach you everything about them, for you are a Prince of Airgialla and a Dragonheir. One day, far, far in the future, you will inherit the gift from me, just as I will inherit it from your grandfather, and he inherited it from his father before him...and until that day comes when I am old and gray, I will give you and your mother the world. You will want for nothing, my boy. You two are blessings from the gods,” he said.

He looked down at Merlin, holding back another chuckle when he saw the baby was sleeping peacefully. He wouldn’t understand the meaning of his father’s words today, so Balinor would tell him every day until he could understand, and every day after that. 

Balinor glanced at his beautiful wife. She must have fallen asleep very quickly because she didn’t make a comment about his little speech. He was quiet, letting his wife and son sleep. It didn’t matter how long he had to wait, his word was in this room, and nothing else mattered.

\---

The birth of Prince Merlin was announced the next day, but he wasn’t presented to the people until he was a week old and Hunith was feeling better.

It was also the day that a dragon egg was ready to hatch. Even though Merlin wouldn’t remember the event, Balinor and Hunith happily attended with Merlin in Hunith’s loving, protective arms. 

There were fifteen Dragonlord clans in all, including the Ambrosius’. The Ambrosius clan ruled over the kingdom due to the fact that Aodhán was both the first Dragonlord and the man who built the noble Kingdom up from nothing.

Despite the Ambrosius’ claim to the throne, all the Dragonlords were given a fair chance when it came to calling new dragons into this world. It was a private occasion, only the Dragonlords, their families, and the dragons were in attendance. The egg would be placed on a pedestal in the middle of a large field. The Dragonlords would circle around it and close their eyes, and the Dragonlord destined to hatch that egg would feel the pull of the dragon inside. Once the intended Dragonlord was found, the others would return to their family and the dragon would be given a name, then it would be able to hatch. 

The ceremony was due to start soon, but their kin always chose to mingle and chat beforehand, thanks to Kilgharrah’s charms that would keep them warm during the ceremony. Hunith and Balinor took this chance to introduce Merlin to Lord Niall, Lady Aisling, and their little boy Gwaine.

Gwaine was happily waddling at his mother’s feet, petting any small dragons that came near. The dragons chirped happily, nuzzling into the pet. They wouldn’t dare harm a child, especially a Dragonheir. He stopped and looked up at the royal couple when they approached, grinning from ear to ear.

“Hi!” he shouted, waving. Balinor smiled.

“Hello there, Gwaine,” he said. Aisling picked the toddler up.

“Gwaine, dear, remember your manners. He is the Prince,” she said. Gwaine looked between his mother and the royal couple before he raised his arm and waved again. Balinor laughed, reaching out and ruffling his hair. Aisling joined in on the laughing, shaking her head.

“We’re trying to teach him. It is a slow process,” she said.

“I think he’s very polite already,” Hunith said with a giggle. “Very polite, and very charming.”

“‘ank you!” Gwaine shouted.

While adorable, this woke Merlin up. He began to fuss, squirming in Hunith’s arms. She began to cradle him and hum, while Gwaine leaned over in Aisling's arms, trying to see what was going on.

Balinor rushed to his wife and son, helping Hunith calm the baby. He could hear Niall and Aisling telling Gwaine about Merlin behind him.

“Don’t you remember that Princess Hunith and Prince Balinor had a baby? His name is Merlin, and he’s very small still. You have to be quieter because loud sounds are scary to him, okay?” Niall said.

Merlin thankfully calmed down quickly. He had probably been startled by Gwaine’s shout in the first place, not that Balinor was upset with the toddler. He leaned down and gently booped noses with his son. Merlin giggled and grabbed at Balinor’s cheek.

“See? Everything is okay, little one. You were just startled, weren't you?” Balinor asked as he pulled away.

“If it wasn’t before, I’m sure it is now,” Hunith said. She moved Merlin so she was at an angle where she could boop noses with him too. Once again the baby giggled and grabbed at his mother’s cheek.

Balinor looked up as Niall and Aisling approached them, Aisling holding a very guilty looking Gwaine.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Balinor, but Gwaine has something he wants to say,” Niall said. Balinor and Hunith turned to Gwaine, giving the boy friendly smiles.

“Sorry,” Gwaine said, hanging his head. 

“Thank you for apologizing, Gwaine. Everything is okay now. Merlin was just a bit scared, that’s all. Do you want to meet him? I think he would like you very much, and that you two will be great friends when you grow up,” Balinor said. Gwaine’s head snapped up and he nodded, his trademark grin returning. 

Hunith brought Merlin over so Gwaine could see him. Gwaine’s expression changed from a grin to a little ‘o’ of amazement.

“Tiny,” Gwaine said, quieter this time. Hunith nodded.

“Yes, he is very tiny. You used to be that tiny too, you know,” she said. Gwaine gasped and looked between Hunith and his mother. Aisling nodded in confirmation that yes, he did use to be that tiny. Gwaine’s amazement only grew.

He turned back to Merlin, staring down at him. Merlin blinked and stared right back before smiling. Gwaine giggled and reached out to poke Merlin’s round cheeks.

There was a moment where the adults froze, worried that Gwaine would hurt Merlin, but they settled down and smiled when Merlin began to giggle. Gwaine poked the baby’s cheeks again, grinning as Merlin’s giggle intensified.

“Squishy,” Gwaine said.

“Be gentle. Don’t poke him too hard, you don’t want to hurt him,” Niall said. 

Gwaine gasped and nodded. Instead of poking him again, he reached down and put his hands on the side of Merlin’s face, pushing his cheeks forward. Merlin’s cheeks were now very round, and his lips were puckered out. Gwaine began to giggle.

“Very squishy,” he said. 

Niall gasped and gently grabbed Gwaine’s hands, pulling them away and holding them. “Gwaine, I just told you to be gentle,” he scolded.

“Just playing,” Gwaine said with a pout.

Merlin’s eyes widened when Gwaine had grabbed his cheeks, but he began to giggle again when he was let go, reaching out for his new friend.

“It’s okay, Niall. I believe there was no harm done...quite the opposite in fact,” Hunith said. 

Balinor chuckled and gently poked one of Merlin’s soft, squishy cheeks. He let out a squeal of delight. “Oh yes, he did,” Balinor confirmed. 

They were interrupted by Kilgharrah calling everyone to the center of the field. The Dragonlords and their families approached a pedestal that had been set up for this occasion, creating a circle around it. The Dragonlords stepped forward, heads held high. 

“One week ago, our kingdom was blessed with the birth of a new Prince. Today it will be blessed with the hatching of a new dragon--” Kilgharrah began.

Gwaine let out a loud cheer, holding his little hands up in the air. Aisling tried to quiet him and Niall grimaced, both looking extremely embarrassed when everyone turned to stare. Despite his interruption though, most of their kin had smiles on their faces. Balinor bit his lip, trying not to laugh, while Hunith gave in and giggled softly. She had sympathy for her friend, but little Gwaine was just so cute! Even Kilgharrah let out a deep, rumbling laugh.

“Yes, young one, these are very joyous occasions indeed,” he said. “One _should_ be celebrating.”

Everyone turned their attention back to Kilgharrah. The Great Dragon looked between the egg and the gathered dragonlords before continuing. 

“I look forward to seeing what name shall be picked,” he finally said.

Hunith held Merlin close as the ritual began. She had only been to one of these before. There had been another one last month, but she hadn’t been in any shape to attend at the time. 

She looked up at Kilgharrah and his mate. Both of them had a glimmer of excitement in their eyes, and Hunith couldn’t blame them. Unlike the other eggs, this one was theirs. She found herself more excited for this hatching, remembering how she felt for the past few months. 

Her attention returned to the ritual. The Dragonlords had their eyes closed, focusing on the egg. It would call to the Dragonlord that was destined to name it.

After a minute, Aldred stepped forward. Hunith’s heart skipped a beat and she perked up, looking to Balinor. His eyes were wide with surprise, but his expression soon turned to a soft, proud smile. 

“Of course,” Kilgharrah said with a knowing smile. “It is the call of destiny.”

“You knew it would be me then,” Aldred said.

The other Dragonlords stepped back and joined their families as Kilgharrah nodded. 

“There are many times where I cannot see who is destined to name a dragon, but I saw this many moons ago. Our clans are entwined, and as such this hatchling will be a close companion for our new Prince, just as Kleitos has been a close companion for Balinor,” he explained.

Hunith bit her lip as all eyes were on her and the child in her arms. While Kleitos was indeed very close to Balinor, she had a sneaking suspicion that their relationship was different than what Merlin and this new hatchling’s would be.

“I understand. I will give this little one a fine name,” Aldred said, drawing everyone’s attention back to him. Hunith sighed in relief.

Aldred stood beside the egg and closed his eyes again. The hatchling had reached out to the Dragonlord who was destined to hatch it, and now Aldred needed to forge that connection with the hatchling within so he could name it.

“Heliodorus,” he finally said a moment later. 

The egg began to crack. Hunith gasped and grinned as the shell broke away and a little golden nose poked out. Heliodorus continued to headbutt the shell of his egg until he was free, standing as tall as he could and shaking himself off. 

“Bring Prince Merlin here,” Kilgharrah said. 

Hunith blushed and stepped forward, holding Merlin close. Her only relief was that Balinor was walking beside her, and his head was held high and proud. They were quickly joined by Rowena, who smiled and put a reassuring hand on Hunith’s arm.

Everything was going to be okay. She could do this. 

When they arrived at the pedestal, Heliodorus was in Aldred’s arms. The hatchling was watching them curiously. 

“This is my family,” Aldred said to the baby dragon. Heliodorus’ tail began to wag in response. 

“This is my wife, Queen Rowena, my son, Prince Balinor, my daughter-in-law, Princess Hunith, and finally, my grandson, Prince Merlin,” Aldred said, gesturing to each family member as they were introduced. 

Heliodorus’ eyes followed Aldred’s hand before they finally settled on Merlin. The dragon and the infant stared at each other for a long moment before their eyes began to glow a beautiful, magical gold. 

“What’s happening?!” Hunith asked in a panic. 

“Do not fear, Hunith. Heliodorus and the young Prince are merely forging a powerful and ancient bond. Such a thing is very rare. Their souls will be connected and they will look to each other in their times of need. They will be loyal companions to one another,” Kilgharrah explained. 

“I know it is surprising at first, but this is a blessing! There have only been seven recorded soulbonds in our people’s history, and each has gone down as a marvellous event and experience,” Balinor added. He was grinning from ear to ear as he put his hands on Hunith’s shoulders. 

Hunith nodded and returned her gaze to Merlin, reassured by her husband and the dragon’s words. Merlin and Heliodorus continued to stare at each other for a few more moments before the gold faded from their eyes.

Merlin blinked before he gave Heliodorus a huge, gummy grin and giggled, reaching out for his new friend. The action was mirrored by the dragon.

“They will be wonderful friends,” Aldred said.

“It looks like the next few years will be exciting for us. There will be two little boys and a dragon running around soon. You two best rest while you can,” Rowena remarked.

Hunith glanced over at Gwaine, who had been watching the scene with awe. Oh yes, if Merlin had even a fraction of his energy, they would be in for a very wild ride. She smiled at the thought. As exhausting as it would be, if her baby was happy, then she would be happy too.

“I can’t wait,” she said. 

The Dragonlord’s and their families remained in the field for a little while longer. Other’s wanted the chance to meet the new Prince. Heliodorus draped himself over Balinor’s shoulders, keeping a close eye on his new friend. He was slightly distracted when Niall and Ainsling brought Gwaine over, however. The toddler wanted to pet him, and after some slight reassurance that it was okay, Heliodorus found himself rolled over in Balinor’s armed, enjoying some quality belly rubs. 

Balinor and Hunith retired half an hour later. Merlin was starting to fuss and Hunith was getting tired. After a few farewells, they returned to their room with Heliodorus in tow.

When Hunith lay Merlin down in his cradle, Heliodorus crawled in too and snuggled up beside the baby. Hunith glanced at Balinor, who only laughed.

“It’s fine, Love. Mother says Kleitos crawled into my cradle all the time. We’ll just have to get used to Heliodorus being around now,” he said. 

Hunith smiled and nodded, returning her gaze to the scene in the cradle. Heliodorus and Merlin had fallen asleep. Heliodorus was curled up in a ball with his tail draped over Merlin and his muzzle touching the baby’s cheek, while Merlin’s head was leaning into Heliodorus’ touch. One pudgy little hand was holding the dragon’s claw. 

Hunith draped the blanket over them, giving each one a kiss on the forehead.

“Sweet dreams, my darlings,” she said.

\------------

The royal family soon managed to get back into a semi-normal routine. Hunith would often spend days in the sitting room, working on some embroidery by a warm fire. Merlin’s cradle was placed nearby so she could watch him while he slept and so he would also stay warm, not that it was difficult with Heliodorus curled up alongside him.

Balinor would join her whenever he had the chance. He was often attending meetings or training with his knights, but he wasn’t going to miss watching his son grow up and it looked like everyone supported that decision. 

Everything was normal...or so it seemed. 

It happened when Merlin was four months old. The weather was beautiful, so Hunith had taken advantage of this fact and was spending the day in the gardens with Aisling and Gwaine. Balinor wished he could join them, but he was stuck in a meeting about some dispute between two Lords over something trivial. He had stopped paying attention when it was clear even his parents were unimpressed with the way the two old men were behaving.

He believed that he spoke for everyone when he said that he wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

His prayers would be answered a few tedious minutes later. Bran burst through the doors, panting and out of breath from running. The Lords went silent for a moment before one of them sneered.

“Can’t you see that we’re in the middle of a very important meeting, boy?” he snapped. 

Bran ignored him, stumbling into the room and heading towards Balinor. Balinor stood up, eyes wide and panic starting to well up in the pit of his stomach.

“Balinor, you need to go to the gardens. It’s Merlin, he’s...it’s urgent,” he said. 

“Thank you. Sit and catch your breath, then come join us,” Balinor said. 

He cast a glance at his father, who gave him a nod. Balinor gave him a quick nod back before running out of the room.

Images of every possible thing that could have gone wrong were flashing through his head. Was Merlin injured? What if it was worse? What if---

Balinor pushed that thought from his head. No, the worst thing that had happened was that Merlin was injured or sick. If that was the case, then they could fix it. 

He had to have hope.

The guards gladly let him into the gardens the moment he arrived. He ran in and had to slow to a stop and stare at the sight that greeted him. 

Aisling was standing back with Gwaine, who looked quite put off that his toy sword was floating in the air. Hunith and Juliana were sitting nearby, and Merlin was in Hunith’s arms. Balinor’s eyes widened when he realized why Gwaine’s sword was floating in the air.

Merlin was staring right at it, and his eyes were glowing bright gold. 

The infant was clearly oblivious to the tension in the garden because he was giggling and reaching for the toy. When Balinor stepped closer, Merlin’s attention moved from the toy to his father. He let out a happy squeal and reached for him, causing the toy to fall to the ground as his eyes returned to their normal blue.

Hunith’s head snapped up. Balinor bit his lip and his heart ached when he realized she had tears in her eyes. He rushed to her side and knelt down beside her and pulled his wife and son into his arms.

“He used _magic_ Balinor. He used it to lift up Gwaine’s toy. He used magic and he’s only four months old,” Hunith said. “I don’t know what to do. How are we supposed to keep his destiny a secret if he is using magic so young?”

Balinor was silent. He really didn’t have an answer for her, no matter how much he wanted to give her one. The fact that Merlin could use magic so young was something he never expected in his wildest dreams, even if the boy was Emrys. Merlin needed to learn how to control it, but that wasn’t going to happen until he was older and they couldn’t hide him away until then. 

They would have to talk to Kilgharrah. It was the only way.

He cast a glance at Aisling and Gwaine. They hadn’t left their spot. Balinor couldn’t really blame them. Aisling was probably wondering what had happened, and her son had been involved even if it was something relatively harmless like a stolen toy. 

An idea formed in his mind. Maybe they wouldn’t have to go through this alone.

“Hunith, we need to tell Aisling and Niall,” he said softly.

Hunith’s eyes widened and she looked between Balinor and Aisling. “Oh Gods, Aisling! I’m so sorry, I forgot you were there!” she cried. “You’re probably wondering what happened, oh my goodness, I’m so sorry.”

“I...what happened, My Lady? Is Merlin well? I don’t understand,” Aisling replied, pulling Gwaine close to her.

“Aisling, I swear that you and Gwaine are safe, but there is so much to explain. I want Niall to be here, and I don’t want to be out in the open when we do. Let’s move inside to the sitting room, and I’ll send for Niall. When he arrives we can discuss what happened today,” Balinor said. He prayed that he sounded far more confident than he felt.

“Yes, Sire,” Aisling said.

Balinor winced slightly. Aisling was being far more formal than she usually was. Hopefully she was just shaken up and this wouldn’t affect their friendship. 

The group was silent as they made their way to to the sitting room. Along the way, Balinor asked a servant to fetch Lord Niall. He and Bran were waiting for them by the time they reached the room. Niall stood up and approached the group with worried eyes.

“Balinor, is everything all right? Is Merlin ill? Bran wouldn’t tell me anything,” he asked. 

“Merlin is fine. There’s just been an interesting development, and Hunith and I feel you two have the right to know what’s going on. There is so much to explain,” Balinor replied, ushering everyone into the room. 

As everyone sat down, Bran closed the door behind them, standing by it with Juliana. It was in this moment that Balinor was thankful that they had told their servants about Merlin’s destiny since they would be helping with his care. Bran gave him a reassuring nod and that was all it took for him to break the tense silence that fell upon the room.

“Niall, I was called to the garden because Merlin was using magic,” Balinor began.

“Made my sword float!” Gwaine interrupted. The toddler was grinning from ear to ear and had clearly enjoyed the show now that he had his toy back. 

Aisling and Niall quickly turned and started to scold him for interrupting the Prince, but Balinor held up a hand with a small smile. Perhaps this could be a little less tense with the child in the room.

“It’s okay. He’s right,” he said. “I’m glad someone is excited. It was amazing but...it was also scary. I know you two may have many questions, but I want to explain why this might have happened first.”

He launched into the story of the first visit with Kilgharrah while holding Hunith’s hand tightly. He told them of Emrys and what his little boy would do one day, and why they had chosen to keep it a secret from him and everyone else for now, though it looked like it was going to be much harder than they first expected.

“I don’t know what to do anymore. We’ll have to speak with Kilgharrah and Iantha before we make a decision on if we will make this information public, but due to today’s events, you both deserved to know the truth,” he finished.

The tense silence fell over the room once more. Balinor and Hunith waited for their friend’s reply with bated breath. Would this revelation make or break their friendship? Balinor hoped it was the former. They would need allies if Merlin was going to show signs of his power so soon. 

After a few minutes, they finally received a response.

“Balinor, you have been a dear friend for years. I have always respected you, for I know you are a noble and just man. Raising a child is a difficult task already. I believe I speak for both Aisling and I when I say you and Hunith have our support, no matter what you do,” Niall said.

“You do, Niall. I’ll admit that I was scared when Merlin started to use magic. I was scared and I was confused...but you are a dear friend, Hunith, and Gwaine has become so attached to Merlin. I could never take any of that away,” Aisling added with a small smile.

Balinor sighed in relief and he heard Hunith do the same beside him. “Thank you so much. This means the world to us,” he said. 

He looked down at his son. Merlin was fast asleep in Hunith’s arms, curled up against her. Balinor’s heart ached as he was reminded of the night Merlin was born. He had wanted to protect his boy from all the responsibility that would fall on his little shoulders one day, but now there was a chance that everything would be revealed anyways. 

He had failed his son. He had failed as a father.

“I’m so sorry, my son,” he mumbled, gently touching Merlin’s cheek. The baby stirred slightly, but quickly fell back to sleep. “I was supposed to protect you, now people may learn of your gifts and I fear what that may bring.”

“If I may speak, Your Highness,” Juliana said. Balinor turned his attention to her and gestured for her to continue. “The Ambrosius family has ruled over this land for ages and brought nothing but peace and prosperity. The common folk have always felt cared for and respected. Even now, they speak highly of the royal family and adore the little Prince. I believe that they will be delighted to hear this news, and that they will also respect any wishes to keep it out of the spotlight until you are ready to tell Merlin yourselves.”

The maid’s words were comforting. The last thing Balinor wanted was to lose the respect and support of the people, but he always wished for their co-operation if they did have to reveal Merlin’s gifts. 

He looked over at Hunith. She smiled back at him and gave him a nod. 

“This is true. The children of my village were raised with stories of the great King Aldred Ambrosius. He has always provided for the people, and in return the people pledge their loyalty to him,” she said. Her smile then faded and she looked down at her sleeping son. “Then again, it is not the people’s reaction that worries me. I worry about Merlin’s safety.”

Balinor put an arm around his wife and pulled her close. He wouldn’t lie and say that wasn’t his biggest fear too. 

“Before you get too worried, you should speak to Kilgharrah,” Niall said. “He may be cryptic, but he will have the answers you seek. He will know what to do.”

Balinor sighed. Niall was right, they were getting ahead of themselves. While Balinor did feel that Kilgharrah would want them to reveal Merlin’s gifts and status as Emrys, there was still a chance that they could remain in hiding for a few more years.

“You’re right. I should go notify my parents of the situation, and then we can arrange a meeting with Kilgharrah,” he said. 

“Go. I’ll wait here, if that’s all right with you,” Hunith said. Balinor leaned over and kissed her forehead.

“Of course, Love. Relax, and I’ll come to get you when we’re ready,” he said.

He turned to leave, glancing at his wife and son one last time before he finally did.

Despite all the reassurances he had received, he had a feeling their lives were about to change forever.

\---

His parents reacted exactly as Balinor expected them to react. They were shocked and insisted on a visit with Kilgharrah to help clear things up.

That was how Balinor found himself standing in front of the Great Dragon and his mate once more, holding Merlin in his arms. Despite the tension from the family, Kilgharrah was smiling knowingly.

It was annoying.

“You know why we are here, then,” Balinor said. 

“I do. Merlin has used magic. It is to be expected from Emrys,” Kilgharrah replied with a nod.

“Is it possible to hide it from the people? Is there a way?” Aldred asked.

“It is possible if you hide him away and keep only a few servants in your household. However, the people may question your motives. You have always been a open and generous King, Aldred,” Kilgharrah said. “And might I remind you that such a King does not deceive his people.”

Balinor looked away. He saw the truth and wisdom in Kilgharrah’s words, but it didn’t mean that he was happy with them. 

“You believe we should tell the people the truth then,” Hunith said. She flinched slightly when all the attention turned to her, but she continued. “Please, I worry about his safety. Is this really the right decision?”

“Of course. Your intentions were noble ones, but you need not worry for Merlin’s safety. He is surrounded by loyal knights, dragons, and subjects who love him. He is safe.”

Hunith nodded and leaned up against Balinor. He kissed the top of her head and smiled sadly. As much as he hadn’t wanted this to happen, he felt that they could get through this together. 

“I will write a speech and make the arrangements then,” Aldred said with a sad nod. 

“No, I’ll write the speech and deliver it. It’s my duty as Merlin’s father,” Balinor said. “Just arrange for one to be delivered at noon tomorrow.”

“As you wish. I’ll make the arrangements now. Will you two be okay?” Aldred asked. 

Balinor glanced at Hunith. She was clearly tired and stressed from the day’s events, but he knew her well enough to know she just needed some rest. Hunith was strong. She would get through this.

“We’ll be fine. I think we’ll retire to our chambers so Hunith can rest, and I’ll start on my speech. Thank you,” he finally said. 

“Yes, I just need to lie down for a little bit. We will see you at supper,” Hunith said with a smile.

The couple left for their chambers. That night, Merlin’s cradle was brought into their room. As his wife and son slept, Balinor worked into the night. His speech had to be perfect. 

This wasn’t the first speech he had written, but it was the first that he was writing on his own without his father helping him. He was nervous to say the least. 

He sighed and sat back, looking over at his sleeping wife and child. Hunith’s face was illuminated by candlelight. Balinor’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. 

He turned back to his speech. He had to finish this, then he could join her. 

He just had to have faith.

\---

The time finally came. Balinor stood at the doors that led to the balcony, Hunith and Merlin by his side.

“You don’t need to come outside if you don’t want too,” he said.

“Balinor, I will be Queen one day. What message would it send to the people if I didn’t show myself now? I’m coming with you,” she said, holding her head high. 

Balinor smiled and kissed. “Of course, I’m sorry for doubting you,” he said.

Merlin giggled and grabbed at his father’s hair. Balinor winced when he pulled it, but then chuckled.

“Thank you, for your support, Merlin,” he said, leaning down to kiss the baby’s forehead and to free his hair from Merlin’s pudgy little hand. “I do this for you.”

He looked over as Bran and Juliana arrived with his parents. They gave him a reassuring smile.

“Are you ready?” Aldred asked.

“I am, Father,” Balinor replied.

Rowena reached forward and grabbed his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. “I’m proud of you, and nothing will change that,” she said

“Thank you,” Balinor said with a soft smile. He turned to the doors and took a deep breath. “It is time.”

The people of the city were gathered in the courtyard, eagerly awaiting for his arrival. Balinor stood at the front of the balcony and waited for a hush to fall over the crowd before he began.

“People of Airgialla, I come to you today with both a confession and an announcement. When we learned that Princess Hunith was with child, we celebrated and went to consult with the Great Dragon Kilgharrah, as per our customs. It was there that he told us a prophecy about the child she was carrying. We chose to keep this prophecy a secret from everyone, and for that you have my deepest apologies. We were hoping that we could keep it hidden from the world in an effort to let Merlin have as normal of a childhood as possible, but recent events have proven that it cannot be so. He will already have the burden of his status as Prince on his shoulders, and this news is indeed a heavy burden for a child to carry.”

“Prince Merlin is Emrys. He has already shown that he can use magic, even though he is only four months old. We cannot and will not hide his destiny from you. However, we wish to spare him this burden for a few more years and ask that it is kept a secret from him. Thank you,” Balinor said.

There was a moment of silence as the news set in. Balinor was worried that everyone was upset, but one person began to clap, then another, and another, before everyone else joined in. He sighed in relief and looked over at Hunith with a bright smile. She smiled back.

“You did wonderful, Darling,” she said, leaning over for a kiss. 

Balinor kissed her back and couldn’t help but smile as someone let out a cheer. Despite all his fears, it looked like everything was going to be alright after all.

\------------

Meanwhile, Nimueh smirked as she looked into her bowl of water. She hadn’t forgotten about Balinor and Airgialla. That damned dragon could keep her from seeing into the castle, but he couldn’t keep her away from the Kingdom.

The image of the happy couple on the balcony faded away and she stepped back. Emrys...it looked like Balinor’s peasant wife was good for something after all. She smiled and turned away.

She had some planning to do. Emrys would be hers, and no one would be able to stop her.


End file.
